The hypothesis is that patients with increased AR activity will generate increased polyol from glucose, and this increased influx alters cell and tissue function com[promising organ function. While we are targeting the peripheeral nerve, we also would apply the hypothesis to the kidney, the retina, and the heart, as well as connective tissue generally.